


M A C A

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alfred likes a bit of rough, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cruel Jokes, Flip-Flop Sex, Four Hour erections, Impromptu erections, M/M, Maca - Herb, Mentions of Viagra, Naughty Bruce, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sexual simulants, Swearing, drunk!Alfred, herbal medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Alfred has a little secret he keeps from Bruce. He not fond of billionaires stealing his secret either. Bruce stumbles upon said secret and ends up in trouble, can Alfred help or will Bruce remain forever horny?





	M A C A

**Author's Note:**

> Shit summary but it was like 12:30am when I posted this.
> 
> If you want to know what Maca is just google it. It's a root herb. Good for fertility and libido. I've taken some liberties with its effects for typical porn's sake.

Alfred had been to many places in the world, France, Spain, Korea, Japan, Peru, Afghanistan.

 

America had pretty much been his last stop.

 

But that didn't mean he’d not picked up things, he had a love for pastries, afternoon siestas enjoyed the art of sushi, great coffee and Afghan oriental rugs. 

 

If there was anything Alfred was never telling anyone about, was his stash of maca. 

 

It wasn’t illegal. It wasn’t a drug in a sense either, but he knew for a fact if Bruce knew just what the powdered herb could do, he’d be stealing the stuff at fifty dollars a time! 

 

In small doses dumped in his coffee, it perked him up faster than drinking three cups and it also helped to keep him awake better on those long patrol nights when Bruce got into trouble.

 

He had it in red and black and imported from Peru every few months. 

 

None of this health shop price shit nope, he went to the source every year and paid over the nose for the premium grade. 

 

Why? Well when just two teaspoons of Black Maca was as effective as a tablet of viagra and he had three spoons just one morning, well let’s just say Alfred was pretty sure his Doctor was more than impressed with his physical health. 

 

But keeping the stuff hidden from Master Wayne was quite hard when the man was insistent all Alfred’s parcels get delivered to his lake house and not some PO box. 

 

It wasn’t like Alfred needed to hide the stuff, just avoid questions. 

 

“Alfred?”

 

The man in question looked up from the desk in the cavern and turned to see Bruce walking towards him holding a box.

 

Ah, his goods.

 

“Parcel again?” Bruce asked with a smirk.

 

“Ah, yes, this is the one I was waiting for”  He was getting low on his Maca stash. 

“What is it?” 

 

“Never you mind…” Alfred smirked wandering away to stash the box in his med bay. 

  
  


LINE

 

“Take a left...youjus-urm…” 

 

“Alfred? How much you had?” Bruce smiled over the coms as he made down the street back for the Batmobile. 

 

“I’m fine!” 

 

“I’m going to get back there and find you’ve gone through another bottle of whiskey aren't I?” He was almost chuckling now. Alfred was terrible at controlling himself on Friday nights.

 

“Noooo…” He fumbled with the almost empty bottle and the clink foiled him “...maybe”

 

“Is he okay?” Diana smirked climbing into the other side of the car.

 

“He’ll be asleep by the time we get back” Bruce laughed revving the engine.

 

“Wanna bet on that Mastuur Way-ne?” Alfred half slurred clearing his throat and pushing to his feet unsteadily when he realised he’d not put the coffee on. 

 

“Nope, because you’ll lose”

  
  


Bruce was correct in his assumption and found Alfred slumped half asleep in the armchair a folder open in his lap and clearly not paying much attention to anything around him. 

 

“I’m going to have to cut you off this Alfred” Bruce smirked reaching down to close the folder watching as Alfred lifted his head up slightly startled. 

 

“The fuck you will” Alfred growled as Bruce reached the now empty bottle of whiskey.

 

In the end with Diana’s help, he hauled Alfred up and laid him out on the sofa, the older falling asleep in less than five minutes leaving the pair to chuckle quietly and settle themselves for the night. 

 

By the next morning, Bruce and Diana were already wide awake and cooking brunch when Alfred finally roused. 

 

“Bloody hell”

 

“Good morning to you too” Bruce laughed reaching for a mug from the cupboard. 

 

“Morning Alfred” Diana chimed leaning over the sofa to smile down at the butler. 

 

Hair wild, vision blurred and tangled in a duvet Alfred forced himself to sit up and blinked hard. “Well this is new”

 

Diana cocked her head confused. 

 

“I’m used to seeing Master Wayne’s ugly mug on a morning, not some Amazonian goddess, I must be dreaming”

 

Diana burst into a giggle and Bruce rolled his eyes. “It’s half eleven Alfred, stop flirting”

 

Alfred blinked again turning to the window and grimaced laying back down to cover his eyes with his arm. “Why do I feel like you after fighting Superman?” He groaned.

 

“Well, I think that bottle of southern comfort had something to do with it” Bruce smirked picking up the packet he’d found in the cupboard. “Alfred, how many teaspoons of this coffee do you take?”

 

“Er, three?” He winced unsure what coffee Master Wayne was talking about because they always used the same coffee in the filter.

 

“Milk?” He asked making for the fridge. 

 

“Always”

 

He eventually sat up when Bruce handed him the mug and watched as the younger pulled the blinds down on the window. 

 

“Thank you”

 

He’d downed half the mug of coffee to wash away the foul taste of alcohol in his mouth before the bitter taste caught up with him. 

 

“Did you change the coffee?” He asked confused after ten minutes suddenly finding himself feeling far more alert than he should for someone with a hangover. 

 

“No, I just used your stuff, the one in the packet” Bruce said looking confused himself.

 

“Packet?” Alfred asked frowning before it caught up with him. “Oh god”

 

“This one?” Diana asked picking it up off the side and holding it up. Looking over the back of the sofa Alfred spotted her holding up the packet of Black Maca powder.

 

“Oh, oh dear” Alfred looked about before placing the mug down and carefully standing up his face heating up when he registered the semi he was sporting. 

 

“You okay Alfred?” Bruce asked standing himself suddenly worried the butler was about to vomit. 

 

“I-I’m fine...I-Just need to-erm...fix something in the cave!” And with that, he turned on his heels and dashed through the door to the stairs. 

 

“What was that about?” He asked seeing Diana’s smile.

 

“Maca power” she announced placing the packet back in the cupboard she’d watched Bruce take it from. 

 

“What now?” Bruce was completely lost. 

 

“Maca power, it’s from Peru, it's a herbal medication…” From her light blush, it was more than obvious she knew exactly what this stuff was.

 

“It's not coffee?”

 

“It’s not a coffee, it’s a vegetable root, the black maca promotes...well, how do I put this, promotes fertility and enhances your libido, also in large doses can be just as effective as your human little blue pills” She was full on smirking now and watched with slight amusement as it slowly registered on Bruce’s face.

 

“Oh...so- you’re saying I just-”

 

“Gave Alfred the biggest and fastest erection in his life? Probably.” She giggled, leaning on the counter as Bruce reached back into the cupboard for the packet. 

 

He was smiling now. “Huh, so this is why he was hiding the stuff…”

  
  
  


Several days after that unfortunate mishap Alfred had learnt to keep his Maca labelled with a large sticker saying NOT COFFEE.

Thankfully Master Wayne had not commented on Alfred’s performance that eventful morning alas the older was awaiting the day he brought up the subject seeing as Diana later had arrived to check on him announcing she had informed Bruce of the mishap. 

 

They’d not looked each other in the eye all day. 

 

It was as Bruce was leaving for dinner with Diana that evening did he fall foul himself. 

 

Now knowing it could help his own performance in bed, Bruce added some of the powder into his coffee filter meaning that after five cups of coffee inside a few hours he was feeling quite awake and not just from the caffeine. 

 

Sure two rounds in bed with Diana that night had been amazing, but when he awoke to find her gone with a note saying ‘I know what you did’ and a smiley face he was left standing in the bathroom confused to hell as to why he couldn’t get his morning wood to fuck off.

  
  


Five hours later and he was wobbling his way back up the cave stairs to find Alfred sat at the kitchen table writing. 

 

“Alfred?”

 

The older glanced up over his glasses to find the Wayne heir standing by the sofa, hand in his pocket and looking rather embarrassed. 

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Urm...does, er...Viagra have any side effects?”

 

Alfred blinked at the question before sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, just...you know...Diana was, here last night...and…”

 

Alfred hummed gesturing the younger to continue.

 

“I used some” He blurted out staring down at the floor. 

 

Alfred pursed his lips and dropped his eyes to the younger’s crotch which was partly hidden by the sofa. “And...you’re asking about side effects because?” He was almost smirking. 

 

“It went away and now it’s back and won't go away” He muttered blushing harder now.

 

“Well, that sort of stuff does have side effects, rashes, blood clots, the worst namely would be you’re at risk of staying up for four hours” Alfred huffed as if he was giving a science lesson instead of talking to his boss. 

 

“What if….what if you took Maca all day before taking the Viagra?”

 

Alfred now looked concerned. “You didn’t?”

 

Bruce nodded and looked down to himself before stepping out from behind the sofa, the hard on  that was tucked under the waistband was prominent in his sweatpants

 

Alfred would like to say his eyebrows didn't fly off his forehead, alas he’d be lying. 

 

“How much did you take?” He asked standing and looking down at the table wondering if there was some way to reverse the effects. 

 

“I put it in the coffee filter…

 

Alfred now looked annoyed. “Are you telling me you put Maca in the coffee even though I was adding it already to my own?...what are you trying to do to me?”

 

“I-I didn’t mean -I thought, I don't actually know what I was thinking” Bruce fumbled sitting on the sofa arm feeling like a kicked puppy.

 

“I really should leave you to suffer, to be honest” Alfred muttered. “That stuff is expensive” 

 

“Alfred, please...it hurts” He begged standing up again only to shove his hands over his crotch when it moved.

 

Alfred chuckled to himself before sitting back down and typing something into the search box.

 

“Well, it looks like there’s no way to reverse the effects of either product, you’ll have to stick to hands on…” He smirked. 

 

“I-I’ve tried...eight times…” Bruce muttered shyly blushing so hard his ears were turning red now.

 

“Well, then it’s on to step two…” Alfred sighed standing making for the freezer. “Sit down”

 

Bruce did as he was told, before looking back as Alfred came up behind him and dumped the bag of ice in his lap. 

 

“FUCKING HELL”

“If that doesn’t work, at least we have step three…” Alfred laughed as he walked away. “Leave that on for ten minutes I'll be back” 

 

By the time Alfred got back Bruce was looking very uncomfortable.

 

“It’s melting” He complained. 

 

“It’s ice, what are you expecting?” Alfred smirked grabbing the bag and eyeing the younger’s lap. “Anything?”

 

“It’s softened a bit...but…” Bruce stood making his point that he was still at least half hard.

 

“Well, then you better get in your room” Alfred smirked taking the ice back to the freezer and Bruce shuffled off. 

 

When Alfred entered the room after a quick phone call he shut the door behind him leaving them in the dim light. 

 

“You see, you're not supposed to take more than three teaspoons of the stuff in a day…” Alfred commented coming to stand in front of Bruce at the end of the bed.

 

“And you’re certainly not meant to mix them or take them with other fertility medications…”

 

“Who was on the phone?” Bruce asked curiously. 

 

“My Doctor…I informed him I might have accidentally overdosed on the herbal drug but he suggested that as long as I take a week without to clear it out of my system I’ll be fine and so should you…but, when I mentioned you might have also taken it with man’s helpful little blue friend...let’s just say you wouldn’t have been able to look him in the eye” He smirked and Bruce could tell the situation had sent the Doctor into hysterics. 

 

“He advises we try to wear it out of your system as fast as possible, no coffee, no stimulants, no fast food, just fibre and water…” 

 

Bruce huffed. “So...what are we doing in here?”

 

“Well, we haven’t attempted step three…” Alfred chuckled unbuttoning his waistcoat and tossing it aside. 

 

“And that is?” Bruce asked leaning back on the bed as Alfred stepped between his legs and leant over him. 

 

“I quote, in reference only, to Shakespeare my boy, fuck or be fucked…” 

 

Bruce gulped and gave Alfred a heated look as the older started to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Do I get to choose?” He asked suddenly more than keen to give this a go. It might be awkward come morning but they’d handle it. 

 

“Well, let’s say because you stole my property I’m going to say no...see it as a punishment Master Wayne...you're going to learn a hard lesson from this” Alfred grinned viciously as he shrugged off the white cotton shirt and his hands made for his belt, the buckle clinked open and the sound of it hitting the floor sent shockwaves of arousal through Bruce’s groin forcing his half hard cock to twitch in his pants.

 

“Take these damned things off...you’ve never looked good in them” Alfred growled tugging on the waistband of the sweatpants. 

 

Bruce did as he was told trying not to blush at the way Alfred licked his lips as he leant down crawling up the bed as Bruce shuffled back till he hit the headboard and moaned loudly when Alfred caught his lips in a controlling kiss.

 

The friction of Alfred’s jeans against his inner thighs had him bucking up, arms wrapping around the older’s waist to pull him down and broke the kiss in a gasp as Alfred pressed hard down into him.

 

“Fuck Alfred” 

 

“I’m getting to that Master Wayne” He smirked pressing a hot line of kisses into the younger's scarred shoulder working his way down the younger’s torso until his lips met Bruce’s slightly curved and leaking cock.

 

“Alfred...please”

 

He chuckled deeply into the smooth skin of Bruce’s hip before flicking his tongue out to tease at the head of Bruce’s cock. 

 

“Oh fuck...Alfred suck me” 

 

“Ah ah ah, I told you, Master Wayne, I’m in charge here…” Alfred huffed a hot breath on the underside of his cock and Bruce hissed reaching down to stroke himself only to have his wrist grabbed and pinned aside.

 

“Hands behind your head or on my shoulders, no touching…” Alfred smirked leaning down to lick a hot line up Bruce’s cock before sucking it into his mouth.

 

Bruce shoved one hand behind his head, the other in Alfred’s hair and moaned out loud. 

 

“Oh God, Alfred…I got to come so bad” Bruce whined, rocking his hips and thrusting up into Alfred’s heavenly mouth. 

 

The older groaned low in his throat around his cock holding down the younger’s hips to swallow him whole as Bruce cried out, shoved over the edge by Alfred’s tongue catching the sweet spot on the head.

 

It took Bruce a moment as he came round to realise not only had he just bust a nut in his butlers mouth, but Alfred had swallowed the whole lot.

 

“God you're so fucking hot” He finally muttered out feeling somewhat sated yet his erection hadn’t even wilted. 

 

“And I haven’t even got to the best part” Alfred chuckled standing to pull off his vest top and unzip his jeans.

 

The sight of Alfred dropping his trousers to reveal the man was wearing nothing beneath them had Bruce’s mind going to so many unsanitary places at once and he had to close his eyes against the onslaught of indecent ideas his brain started to reel off.

 

“Do you always go commando Alfred?” He groaned out as the older shuffled back up the bed nudging his thighs apart till Bruce wrapped them around his hips. 

 

“Not on Mondays or if we have to attend a meeting at least” He smiled as Bruce dragged him back against him claiming his lips in a rough and sloppy open mouthed kiss.

 

Bruce would later on lie and say no he hadn't been practically sucking on Alfred’s tongue and moaning like a girl when the butler assaulted his nipples with said tongue afterwards.

 

Nor would he admit to having whimpered into the sheets as Alfred finger fucked his hole so hard he came from the prostate stimulation alone.

 

But just perhaps he would admit he’d begged, out loud, several times for Alfred's cock when he was pulled up on his knees and mounted by the older man. 

 

Alfred would later confess to anyone who asked that the sight of Bruce coming all overhimself while he was balls deep in the billionaire would be his undoing and spilt himself with a cry inside the vigilante. 

 

“Any help?” Alfred panted as he pulled free rolling over to one side of the bed as Bruce’s eye fluttered back open.

 

“Almost…” 

 

Bruce sighed in frustration and reached for his still hard cock. “The fuck Alfred...that's THREE orgasms, I’m going to be sore in the morning” 

 

“It’s your own fault…”  Alfred huffed wiping the sweat off his face. 

 

As they lay there letting the sweat cool on their skin Alfred found himself being heated up again by Bruce’s gaze. 

 

“Go on”

 

Bruce blinked and sat up.

 

“Really?”

 

“You might as well, I said it was fuck or be fucked, being fucked didn’t work so looks like you’ll have to do the fucking” Alfred sighed threading his hands into Bruce’s hair. 

 

“God yes”  Bruce groaned diving over the butler and pressing him into the damp sheets muttering muffled words of endearment and god knows what else as he kissed his way down Alfred’s body. 

 

“Just get on with it Master Wayne” Alfred groaned his eyes going wide at the sight of Bruce’s cock twitching at the words. He wasn’t saying that again in the bedroom at least.

 

Bruce reached for the bottle of lube Alfred had tossed aside from before and wasted no time in sliding two fingers into Alfred’s hole. 

 

“Steady on!”

 

Bruce smirked pressing a hot kiss against the inside of his thigh. “Don’t worry Alfie, I know you like a bit of rough” 

 

Alfred blushed at his words covering his face with his arm as Bruce chuckled, fucking Reginald. If he wasn’t already dead, Alfred would kill him.

 

Unable to wait, Bruce just hoped that the excess use of lubrication would help and pulled his hand back after a few minutes of teasing Alfred’s sweet spot to press the head of his cock inside. 

 

“Fuck, Bruce!”

“God you're tight” Bruce gasped fighting to keep still as he inched deeper.

 

“Well, it's been a while” Alfred groaned letting his head fall back against the pillow as Bruce let down kissing and nipping at Alfred’s throat.

 

“You’re Doctor’s right you are in perfect condition” Bruce teased earning a kick to his back as Alfred locked his ankles behind his hips.

 

“Stop flirting and starting fucking or you’ll find yourself back on the bottom” Alfred growled impatiently as his own cock began to harden again.

 

Bruce did as he was told breaking straight into a deep and demanding rhythm, fucking the butler as hard as he could into the mattress, getting lost in the high of his building orgasm and the sounds of Alfred’s pleasure until he came, face buried in the crook of the older’s neck crying out his name while Alfred stroked himself to completion. 

 

“Please tell me it’s over” Alfred groaned already feeling deliciously sore and tired. 

 

Bruce glanced down to his cock as he pulled free, flopping to the empty side of the bed and laughed. “Yeah, I think it’s over” 

 

“Thank god” was the reply and Bruce snorted. 

 

“I didn't hear you complaining!”

 

“I might be in the morning” Alfred huffed wiping the cum off his stomach with the spoiled sheets and carefully sliding from the bed and walking back out of the room completely naked.

 

“Well I’ll just have to give you a reason not to.” Bruce smirked from the bed when Alfred returned with a damp cloth and fresh sheets. 

 

“Are you getting up or will I have to convince you?” 

 

Bruce pursed his lips and then rose from the bed. “I’ll jump in the shower…” 

 

Alfred set aside the cloth and began pulling off the soaked sheets leaving them in a pile by the bed.

 

But before he could reach for the fresh ones, Bruce grabbed his arm. 

 

“Join me?”

 

Alfred slapped his hand away playfully and smirked. “Later, Master Wayne...later”


End file.
